From This Moment On
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: Greg Does Something Unexpected. Song's from Shania Twain called 'From This Moment On'


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI nor the Characters No Beta this time all mistakes are mine.

**Description:** Greg does something unexpected. The song I chose for this is called 'From This Moment On' Shania Twain

Greg walked through the halls of the lab headed straight for the breakroom he spotted Nick and the others there reviewing the case files they were doing for the past week and a half. He and Nick had gotten into a fight the other night and it was breaking his heart not having him there sharing their bed. He walked into the breakroom everyone looked up at him and smiled everyone besides Nick who frowned at him then looked away. Greg stared at him then moved to the counter setting his stereo upon it he took out a CD and placed it into the player and pressed play and what came on surprised everyone even Nick.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything _

_and everything and I will always care. Through weakness _

_and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse, _

_I will love you with every beat of my heart.)_

_From this moment life has begun _

_From this moment you are the one _

_Right beside you is where I belong _

_From this moment on_

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing he looked at Greg who kept his head down as he sat on the couch not bothering looking up. He was playing Shania Twain the song was 'From This Moment On' he kept his gaze on his young lover he looked down only to see tear stains on the floor as he looked up and saw his shoulder shaking.

_From this moment I have been blessed _

_I live only for your happiness _

_And for your love I'd give my last breath _

_From this moment on _

_I give my hand to you with all my heart _

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start _

_You and I will never be apart _

_My dreams came true because of you_

Nick got up and walked over to Greg he knelt down in front of him cupping his chin bringing his head up so he could see his beautiful chocolate truffles seeing tears in them he couldn't help, but choke back a sob as well. Nick new what Greg was trying to say.

_From this moment as long as I live _

_I will love you, I promise you this _

_There is nothing I wouldn't give _

_From this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love _

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above _

_All we need is just the two of us _

_My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live _

_I will love you, I promise you this _

_There is nothing I wouldn't give _

_From this moment _

as the song was ending they continued to stare in each others eyes then suddenly and without warning Nick brought their lips together and kissed him softly and tenderly. When they broke for air he rested his head to Greg's and smiled.

_I will love you as long as I live _

_From this moment on_

"Greggo if this is your way of sayin' your sorry then all is forgiven! I love ya so much and I should have never said those things to you" Nick said softly Greg shook his head.

"No Nick I should have never pushed you and I'm sorry! I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you, these past few days we are spending apart is killing me please let me come home I can't stand being away from you" Greg said as he flung himself to Nick sobbing. Nick pulled him into a hug and held him tight. The others didn't know what was going on nor what happened between them so they just let them be.

"You can come home! I never wanted us to be apart and it's killin' me too. I guess we both are pigheaded at times neither of us wanting to admit we were wrong. Oh and after you left I called my parents and told them everythin'" Nick said Greg pulled back to look at him.

"E-Everything?" Greg asked he nodded.

"Everythin'" Nick said putting the ' on everything "And they are makin' a trip down here too"

"Really?" Greg asked.

"Yup they can't wait to meet ya! I love you and I don't wanna lose you" Nick said Greg nodded and hugged him as Nick held him tight. Grissom cleared his throat.

"I don't know what happened between you too, but I'm glad you got it sorted out! Now let's get back to work please" Grissom said they nodded and Catherine groaned "What?"

"Your _such_ a romantic" Catherine said sarcasticly they all chuckled and got back to work.

Whatever happened Nick and Greg were glad they had gotten it straightened out.

End...

**Tell me what you think? **


End file.
